Rope splicing refers to the formation of a joint between two ropes or two parts of the same rope by partly untwisting and interweaving strands of the rope or ropes.
A splice can retain a very high percentage of the strength of the unspliced rope, but the splice tends to create a thickened portion of the rope. In some situations, this thickened portion of the rope does not adversely affect the use of the rope. In other situations, a thickened region of a rope can alter the operating characteristics of the rope and/or the manner in which the rope interacts with structures or mechanical assemblies for guiding and/or securing the rope.
The present invention relates to a particular form of rope splicing referred to as a short splice. A short splice minimizes the length of the thickened portion of the rope and thus minimizes some of the adverse effects of the splice on the operating characteristics of the rope.
The present invention is of particular significance in the context of forming an eye splice, and that application of the present invention will be described herein in detail. However, the principles of the present invention may have application to splices other than eye splices where short splices may be used.
The need thus exists for improved short splice systems and methods for ropes.